Nations of Humanity
Nations of the ringed city Central Europa *'The Kreedian Empire ' Scipian Peninsula ''' *The Greater Kingdom of Scipio (named after the Scipian peninsula) ' **'The Kingdom of Del Arago (Containing also the Kingdom of Castile)' **'The Princedom of Trione (sometimes called Catalonia)' *'The Kingdom of Navarre ' '''Western Europa - Verdain' *'The Kingdom of Gaulois' *'The free city of Voltaire-Mirabeau-Beaumont' Peninsula of Balenos *'The Holy State' *'The Republic of Sartosa ' *'The Kingdom of the Two isles' *'The Duchy of Tuscany' *'The Duchy of Milon' Britannian isles *'The Kingdom of Britannia' * *'The Kingdom of Husariia' *'The Kingdom of Valden' *'The Kingdom of Kiev' *'The Free Cities ' **The Free City of Rovinj **The Free City of Javing **The Free City of Buici **The Imperial Free City of Pulagrad **The Republican City of Sartosa *'The Free county of Orange ' Other (need categorising) * Kingdom of Litonia- Last Europan/Faerunian kingdom to worship old gods. Mountains, high forests, valleys. * Agrabast- Dwarven heritage, strong warrior kingdom known for loyalty. Lands dotted with fortresses. Mostly farmland, used to be raided until northern guard established. * Kingdom of Khul- Poor kingdom ravaged by a weak, inbred aristocracy. Former King Kirstan Averhol presumed northern borders would not be attacked. Return of old ones and return of northern raiders hit Khul the worst. Mostly poor-soiled farms. * Archduchy of Verenli- wealthy trader state. Originally several small duchies united by the wealthy Verenli family and city, Verenlie is in a constant trade war with Sartosa. * Savren County- A small collection of keeps surrounding a village and a few farms, the count of Savren mostly keeps to himself. Ally of Verenli, opposed to Litonia over religion. * City of Burgh- Uses Burghen river as east/southern border. Not particularly wealthy, but defences date back to the Atraxi empire, so the city is often flooded with refugees during wartime. Rainy riverlands. * Kingdom of Helkhen- the king of Helkhen relies on private militias to defend his lands, raiding Litonia and defending the eastern border. King Verdin Peltar III of Helkhen is corrupt but prone to acts of decency. Mostly woods, streams and rain, but extreme weather is stopped by mountains. * Beredin Kingdom- Militant city state with aspirations of conquest, early Beredin kings (known as miner-kings because of the wealth earned from mines) conquered local counties to establish ‘Beredin’s Kingdom’. King Beredin XVI rent out his soldiers as some of the finest mercenaries in Europa .Warm with low foothills and rich minerals. * Kingdom of Gaulous- A feudal kingdom obsessed with chivalry, Gaulois embodies knightly honour. This honour often masks an inefficient government dominated by abusive nobles. King Sasei D’velia rules from Verais. The recent loss of Tristaine, Gaulous’ cultural capital, has left a bitter mark on the kingdom. Furthermore their bitter hatred of the wood elves who live in the wood to the south east of the kingdom causes constant war, despite many Gaulesian nobles having elven ancestry. * City of Tristaine- Having recently gained its independence in a revolution, the new republic is beset by unstable government. The culture of the city remains unmatched however, and Tristaine academy is one of the best in Europa. Allied with Helkhen and Burgh. * The Terian Theocracy- Also known as the holy state. Mountainous, seats of the Grand Visier. Former kingdom until religious uprising. * Duchy of Roch. A small duchy in the foothills south of Teria, the duchy of Roch has some of the strongest horses in Europa. * The Kreedian Empire- Strong, centralised absolute monarchy renowned for its disciplined military and role in international politics. Kreedia is often envied for its wealth and power, and the nations of Europa bitterly fear the empire. Warm, peaceful lands, with woods, forests, mountains, rivers and plains. * Republic of Sartosa- A rich, Veridian republic, Sartosa has one of the greatest trade empires in Europa. The land it owns is dominated by grain covered sunny foothills. * Duchy of Tiscanri (Tiscari?)- A recently independent duchy constantly torn between Milon and Sartosa. Tiscarnrians are fiercely independent and proud. Mostly warm swamps and rivers. * Kingdom of Milon - '''Wealthy Veridian kingdom renowned for its wins grapes and culture. Milon is constantly at war with Sartosa and sees itself as the true Veridian kingdom. * '''Kingdom of Isole Gemella (originally on paper named Isole Gemellle)- The island of Isol recently unexpectedly conquered seven small mainland duchies (.) wealthy and growing. * Kingdom of Heltan- Heltan has long been a kingdom of knights and valour. More centralised than Gaulois, Heltan is a strong and civil kingdom with good relations with Kreedia but a generally isolationist policy. Formerly had a small empire gained through marriage, but lost it quickly. Considers Roch a vassal despite its refusal to obey Heltan law. Colours are red, white and black stripes on a shield. * Haebrin county- The counts of Haebrin who succeed based on age (Seniority succession laws), have long been patient and compassionate rulers. Barely taxing his people, count Elas maintains order through the use of a local volunteer militia, the peace givers. * The Duchy of Malatast- a bitterly racist state that wages war on Pelos to the West? (note: later named Herin woods). Much like Helkhen the duchy of Malatast uses the old dwarven mines and techniques hidden in them to forge some of the finest Europan steel, shipped worldwide. Duke Undo the fat currently rules. * Kingdom of Peridar/Peridiar- Having recently gained independence from Heltan, Peridiar has grown exponentially in wealth and power as trade has poured in, rivalling their economic opponent Kiev. * Former Duchy of Sival- Sival was another Heltastian county. After is gained freedom, the count Kirean declared himself duke and demanded ‘rightful land’ from Kreedia. The Emperor Tirius refused, and so Kirean began raids. Kreedia did not respond lightly. One legion is all it took for Kreedia oto march into Sival, execute Kirean and assimilate his land as a new imperial province. General Lord Corvus Xisor famously said ‘All I can hear is is Sivval’s warm grass’, being the source of its new name. * Herin woods- The Herin clan of wood elves was gifted the forest by Castille when it formerly had a small soutehrn empire. Now, protected only by the king of Navarre, Herin is under constant attack from the surrounding human kingdoms such as Helkhan, Malatast and even Gaulois. * Kingdom of Navarra- While small for a kingdom, Navarre is one of the oldest Europan nations, dating back to Aedan’s landing. Recently seized by king Peri Faccia the bald (Perre Faccia maybe), a young, strong and charismatic leader related to the king of Gaulois, king Perin has greatly increased Navarre’s strength and influence over the past few years. * Knights of the ledger (Rivalled to knights of the charter) - An order of knights gifted land by the king of Malatast. The ledger lodge are devout to the temples and hold the divine text named ‘the blooming ledger’ in high regard. They often assist the duchy of Malatast. * Meryn hold- A keep of forest rangers who swore to protect the forest villages and halfling homes in the grasslands. ‘Ruled’ by a chief ranger, but individual villages have local sheriffs or elders. Former: *'The Hironeiden Imperium '(Originally called Peninsular Imperium) *'Old Vandenfall, birth-empire of mankind. ' *'Empire of Baneblad. ' *'Teuton Tribes' #Asimii #Ostrocarii #Hathorii #Countless unrecorded * The Kingdom of Valden * The Kingdom of Caspia Europan Nobility and Government For hundreds of years, Europa was dominated by feudal states similar in nature to that of the modern Tsuyomi clans. A Europan monarch, such as the King of Gaulois or Britannia, had a degree of control over a collection of autonomous vassals who would swear oaths of loyalty. This system of government dominated for years and mainly arose after the collapse of the old Imperium of Valdenfall, yet this form of government was not to stand. As years progressed, the dominant royal dynasties of the nations gained more and more power and began to solidify a sense of national identity. Peasants soon held more loyalty to their nation, and in turn the monarchs who came to represent that nation's culture and identity, than to their local lords who often ruled despotically. Monarchies began playing on this sense of national pride and disdain for inefficient, decentralised feudal government, slowly transforming the feudal kingdoms of old into modern absolute monarchies. The rights of the old noble families vary, with those showing true national patriotism holding an almost inherently heroic status due to their heritage. In some nations however nobles still hold much of the power, such as in the Kingdom of Gaulois where much of the military is still reliant on feudal levies and knights. More developed nations such as Kreedia or Del Arago however have long had more centralised armies, with Del Arago's birth from religious conquest resulting in the holy orders becoming in effect a standing army, and with Kreedia's very founding being established off of the conquest of an efficient, meritocratic standing army. Europan heritage Europa itself is almost entirely dominated by humans, many of which came from other regions of the world. It is unknown why humans appear to have originated in several regions across the globe, but what is clear is that it is within Europa where they have prospered the most. Europan nations and cultures are mostly descended from ancient tribes, and while no Europan can truly claim 'pure' heritage from any specific tribe, certain traits remain dominant within appearances to make clear the origin of certain people. The Ascan tribes was originally found in the vast northern continent of Korros. Tall and slender men, the Ascan were known to have the blood of both Nords and Dwarves within them, although it influenced their appearance little as most remained very much human in appearance. Frequently found with pale skin and blonde or ginger hair, the Ascan dominate regions such as Husariia, Kreedia, Kiev and several of the free cities. They are the tallest humans but not by a noticeable amount. Husariians call them the 'anbjorn' people. The Verdain tribes were said to have been some of the first in Europa. Originally migrating from the most western part of the ancient continent of Vetelica, the Verdain settled across vast areas of Europa and brought the Europan traditions of feudalism and chivalry. While most concentrated in Gaulois and parts of northern Peninsula, the Verdain can be found all over Europa and hold the tradition of nobility highly. '' ''The Rhoynar tribes originated far into the deserts of the ancient continent. Having been pushed out of their lands by the Uhuru as the desert empire grew, the ancient leaders of the Rhoynar lead their people to the dusty lands in Europa named by them as Rhoys, meaning 'promised'. Possessing tanned skin and dark hair, the Rhoynar are distinct in their appearance. The original human tribe to arrive in Centuria was known as the 'Europae' or 'Europii', supposedly arriving from 'ships across the sea'. Religion The dominant faith across Europa for centuries has been that of the twelve temples, whom follow the teachings of the lady Cirilla. Cirillian templism teaches that there are twelve gods, each the face of a greater force known as the Supreme. Advocating purity, valour, charity and an outright hatred of magic in all forms, Cirillian templism has both united Europa's faiths and spread itself worldwide. The twelve gods, as dictated by Cirilla as the faces of the Supreme, are: * Erathis, lady of civilisation and order. Patron of Kreedia and Del Arago. * Torkan, lord of bears and wolves, forger of northern ice. Patron of Husariia. * Pellor, lord of the sun and the harvest. Popular with the peasantry in most countries. * Madden, lord of the dead and protector of the underworld. * Corella, lady of the lake, art and beauty. Patron of Gaulois. * Stendarr, lord of mercy and justice. Head of the inquisition.